Danny Phantom Story Collab
by OmegaHulk2010
Summary: A collaboration between two authors, myself and Jusen-Alxy-11, result in this story. This partially explains why I haven't posted anything else for a long while.


**Welcome dear readers OmegaHulk2010 is back.**

_And so has Jusen-Allxy-11 too!_

**And this time we're taking our antics to the Danny Phantom universe.  
Where are we going to start Jusen-Allxy-11?**

_We'll start in the episode of the debut of the one and only Skulker: 'One of a Kind!'_

**Excellent choice.  
Now we choose what characters we'll be for this story.  
I assume you'll be your OC again?**

_A couple of minor changes here and there, I guess.  
And yours?_

**While I'll have a few twists of my own let me show you my default.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**

With that said OmegaHulk2010 was obscured in a puff of smoke.  
When it cleared a tall lean-built man in a dark suit, overcoat and pair of brown-tinted sunglasses was revealed.

"Call me Zangetsu." he said.

Jusen-Allxy-11 blinks slowly, before saying:

"Wow!... So, what are your extras?"

"You know how Danny Fenton has a ghost form, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

At the question a purple ring appeared around Zangetsu's feet.  
Traveling up the ring changed the black pants into a purple pair with stripes, the overcoat and white shirt into a Purple jacket and orange shirt with white sleeves and his face turned to match a clown's.

"What do you think?" he asked with a smile.

Zangetsu had transformed into the Joker(from Arkham Asylum).

Random cameraman appears:  
"We got technical problems, Jusen-Allxy-11 fainted. Probably will take a while."

*GASP*"Say it isn't so! I was just to jet to the good part." Joker replied before he split into three.  
However instead of being direct copies, one had dreadlocks, a purple torn-sleeve straight jacket and blue pants while the other had a normal purple suit a green vest and purple gloves, and instead of a wide smile he had scars in his cheeks and clown paint to make it look like he was smiling.  
_**(Joker from 'The Batman' and the Joker portrayed by Heath Ledger respectively)**_

*Hmm*"_Out cold_." the scarred one commented.

"**Indeed. How about we put a smile on his face**?" the dreadlocked one asked pulling out a painter's pallet and brush.

"Now, now, boys," the original Joker said pushing apart his copies "Let's not get too crazy, just yet."

Pulling out a megaphone he shouted:

"TIME FOR YOUR WAKE UP CALL!"

Jusen-Allxy-11 got up, while rubbing his ear:  
"Ouch! Okay I shouldn't have gone KO'd like that, but seriously, a megaphone to wake someone up? Sheesh!"

Before widening his eye at the sight of the copies of the Joker.

"_Well what else would you expect from the Joker?_" the scarred one asked pulling Jusen-Allxy-11 up to his feet.  
"**Were you expecting one of us do something normal like pouring a bucket of water? Now that's crazy.**" the dreadlock one commented.

"You see, my fellow author, the entity that is OmegaHulk2010 couldn't decide between his three favorite performances of us."  
"Mark Hamill." he said gesturing to himself.

"Kevin Michael Richardson." he added gesturing towards the dreadlocked one who, in turn, bowed.

"Or Heath Ledger." he finished, gesturing to the scarred one.

"_Back from the dead for your reading pleasure._" the scarred one commented as he waved to an imaginary audience.

"Since he couldn't decide on which one, he chose all three." the original said before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Jusen-Allxy-11 pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, before shaking his head.  
"I know it's difficult to choose between such great performances, but keep that megaphone away. For real. I am partially deaf, meaning I can't hear that much sound with my left ear, almost like nothing, so I have mostly to rely on my right."

"_You got it boss._" the scarred one said giving a mock salute.

"**Now a little bird told me that your 'OC' is going to go through some changes, true?**" the dreadlocked one asked.

"Well, when I say some changes, I tend to go overboard."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" the original said gesturing Jusen-Allxy-11 to make his transformation.

Summoning his Standard Orbitars, he transformed them into two rainbow energy rings, one at the top of his head, the other under his foot. They went down/up respectively, before uniting as one bigger ring at the center, or his torso. As they went, they left Jusen-Allxy-11 as an ethereal glowing body, before the ring disappeared in a big flash, which turned the screen white.

As the flash died out, there stood the same white-haired boy, white the same features, but his eyes were glowing green, and in his hands stood a blade resembling an oversized Khyber knife, with the tang wrapped in a white cloth.

The sword glowed in a blue light, before disappearing into the boy's arm. The hair grew a bit downwards, and turned black, as his eyes turned into their usual blue.

And a second later, stood at his side a boy the same age, facial features and size, but with brown messy hair, the same blue eyes, a tunic hiding a black suit, a pair of gauntlets with some sort of crest, and black sneakers. The huge difference was on his large, feathery wings.

The three Jokers stood in silence before looking at one another.  
After about a minute the original said "Okay, you stumped us. Who are you supposed to be?"

"What?" asked the black-haired boy. "I'm still Jusen."

He motioned to the "angel" besides him. "He is the new guy, Pit."

"**Fair enough**." the dread locked one said.

"_But you know, he's got to find a way to look 'normal'. Angel wings ain't gonna fly in Amity Park_." The scarred one added.

"He's not in the flesh, as you put it. He's an alternative form which granted me his power. Basically, he's like your different versions."

To demonstrate this, Pit clashed the crests together, and disappeared while Jusen grew the same wings and the same gauntlets.

"Marvelous! Now back to business." The original said making the other two disappear and the original turning back into Zangetsu.  
"Now then, we need to make living arrangements." he said.

"Well, where?" asked Jusen "I mean, I could afford living in a flat, if that's what you're thinking."

"The last time we tried something like this I had the power to summon a castle to live in." Zangetsu explained. "This time we need an actual house or apartment. Also like last time I'm going to take the adult route and be an uncle this time." he added.

Jusen thought, before a mischievous grin surged in his face.

Zangetsu quirked an eyebrow before sighing.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Call out the Jokers; it's time to do some business!" Jusen exclaimed.

Zangetsu sighed again before pinching the bridge of his nose and snapping his fingers.  
In a flash the three jokers appeared around Jusen.

"Did you miss us Jusy-boy?" the Mark Hamill one asked.

"Yeah, so here's what we're supposed to do..."

He starts to whisper into their ears.

"You know that I hear everything they do." Zangetsu said aloud.

"Give it a moment." Hamill said.

Nothing happened for a moment until Zangetsu chuckled with a smirk and said to Jusen:  
"You really are a prankster aren't you?"

Said boy just shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"It's on my blood, there's nothing I can do now about it, is there?"

"Well I am your uncle and once we enter Amity Park I'll be your principal too." Zangetsu replied.

"Really? That's cool, I guess..."

"Indeed" Zangetsu replied.  
"Now what about those goddesses that were with you the last time?" he asked.

"They will come with me, of course!"

"They'll need to be de-aged then." Zangetsu replied.

"If that's the only thing needed, then, there's no problem."

Zangetsu then gave a paper to Jusen. "Here's your backstory. Read it to yourself while I get someone." he said before walking through a portal that appeared behind him.

Taking a peak at the paper, Richardson commented "**Well that's no fun. He didn't even explain how they died.**" (Referring to Jusen's late parents.)

"One good excuse, I say, could be that they died in an accident, right?" Jusen replied to the dreadlocked Joker, with his eyes on the paper.

Before Joker could respond the same portal opened up.  
Walking through it Zangetsu reappeared holding a toddler Naruto.

"Naruto." he said gaining the young boy's attention "Meet you older brother."  
He then put him down in front of Jusen.

The boy looked at him, and smiled:

"Hey there, Naruto."

"W-will you really be my big brother?" Naruto asked shyly.

Jusen just gave a nod, while turning his smile into a happy grin.

"Onii-chan!" Naruto shouted as he tackle-hugged Jusen.

The other two Jokers dissipated leaving the dread-locked one standing next to Zangetsu.  
"**Human compassion at its finest**." he commented.

"Too true." Zangetsu nodded.

Jusen just laughed while lying on the ground, while the young Naruto was hugging him.

The last Joker disappeared prompting Zangetsu to walk up to the two boys and say "Come on you two, it's time to go home."

Jusen stood up, before putting Naruto on his shoulders, following his uncle:

"Yes, Zangetsu."

Zangetsu opened another portal before saying "For the record you may address me as 'Uncle' or 'Uncle Zane'."

He then gestured Jusen to go first.

Jusen appeared bored, before saying:

"Yes, Uncle Zany."

He then hopped through the portal, along with his little brother.

"Always the troublemaker." Zangetsu sighed before walking through the portal himself.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**

(Chapter Begin)

(Scene Change: Amity park - Casper high)

"I got a D!?" a teen shouted.

*sigh*"All this ghost hunting is taking away from my study time." the boy, Danny Fenton, complained as he held his test results.

"So much for the Fentons being a family of geniuses." his friend, Tucker Foley, commented.

"I can't get a D in biology my parents will kill me." Danny complained.

"Not if you do an extra credit report." Danny's other friend, Samantha Manson, said.

"I don't think a report would help a test Sam." Tucker replied.

"That's not what the new principle told me." she boasted "I pitched the idea to him and he accepted. So now, all you have to do is study this" *Pulls up picture of purple-back gorilla* "magnificent creature."

Danny looked at the picture:

"A purple-backed gorilla?" He replied dryly.

"Yep. Extremely rare, only two left in the world. After this, they'll be gone forever!" said the Goth girl. "This is why you're going to prove he deserves to be set free!"

"I don't have time for extra credit, or your agendas." Danny retorted.

"Actually you do, you just have to learn how to manage it better. I've decided to become your time manager, it's the least I could do after Sam made me let all those ghosts out." Tucker replied.

"I don't know." Danny sighed.

"It'll be my job to keep track of your schedule so you can do your school work AND catch all those ghosts that Sam let loose." Tucker explained earning a glare from Sam.

"Remember what happened when I let you manage the thermos?" Danny asked Tucker with his arms crossed.

"And I've already scheduled to remember to not let Tucker handle the thermos."

And true to his words, there was the message written in the PDA.

Danny just sighed.  
"I suppose we could have a trial period."

"See? I also have scheduled some free time, so we could check that gorilla. Come on, let's go."

When he finished that, he ran towards the exit, followed by Danny and Sam, before he bumped into someone.

*oof*"Sorry about that." Tucker apologized.

"Nah, it's okay." Replied the person in a distinct male voice.

They took a good look at him. He was just as tall and built as them but he had the same messy black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes like Danny. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black Vans. He had a grey bag, with rollerblades attached to the side.

"Whoa! You look just like Danny!" exclaimed Tucker.

"That, he actually does..." muttered Sam.

"Huh? Sorry, but who's Danny." He replied sheepishly.

"It's okay. I'm Danny. You must be new around here." stated the mentioned person.

He nodded and introduced himself, with a smile:  
"I'm Jusen Getsu. Nice to meet you."

Danny extended his hand, which he shook:  
"Now that you're properly introduced... I'm Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you too."

Tucker also shook his hand:  
"Tucker Foley. Always a pleasure."

Sam was to shake his hand, but instead he took her hand and kissed its back, making her blush.

"Nice to meet a beautiful girl such as you, Ms.?"

"S-Sam Manson."

Tucker just approached him, and said to his ear:  
"Smooth, man."

Jusen just grinned:

"It's much better when you're polite with girls, you know."

That's when he noticed his PDA:

"You're working on purple-backed gorillas?"

"Yeah, why?" questioned Danny.

"I could help you with this!"

*Gasp* "For real?" came the collective question.

"Yeah! It's nice when you got a girlfriend acknowledged as a naturalist researcher."

"Jusen... you just saved my life." Danny said

Jusen laughed:  
"Come on, it's the least I can do for a friend! Still, I think you should see that gorilla now, to take some appointments."

"You're right." said Sam. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Okay, sure!" Jusen replied

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" exclaimed Tucker.

Jusen equipped his rollerblades, and with that, they dashed out of the library.

Once they left a ghost that appeared to be made of metal phased through the walls and flew to the computer that the group used.

*Hmm*"So this is your prey, eh ghost boy?" he said to himself.

"Uh, excuse me sir, are you finished with the computer?" a random teen asked.

The ghost growled and shot the boy against the wall with webbing and goo restraints.

"You thought you could sneak up on me, Skulker?!" he questioned.

The teen only screamed in fright.

"Ghost world's greatest predator?" he asked again.

The teen began screaming again.

"Quiet, you're in a library." Skulker said before shooting goo over the teen's mouth to silence him.

Seeing no need to stay any further Skulker flew through the wall after Danny and his friends.

Just after he left two jocks entered the library and saw the hung up teen.

"Did you do that?" the first one asked.

"Nope, but I can only stop and appreciate high quality bullying." the second said before the goo and web disappeared letting the unfortunate teen fall.

(Scene Change: Night, at the Amity Park Zoo)

A gorilla, with white hair, along with a distinguishable purple mark on his back kept roaming around his cage, whilst being watched by a pair of night vision binoculars, currently in the possession of:

"There he is: Sampson" muttered Sam "So captive, so majestic!"

The moment was ruined when the gorilla started scratching his butt.

The four teenagers, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jusen, were on the control tower's watching room.

"Sam" said Danny, "we've been watching that gorilla scratch his butt for-how long?" he asked Tucker, who yawned, before replying:  
"Six hours."

Danny yawned too:  
"Wow, time flies when you're majestically scratching your butt."

Jusen nodded:  
"I agree, Sam. Standing here for six hours is a bit too much."

The Goth girl kept unrelenting:  
"It's only a matter of time when you find something about Sampson nobody's ever learned! You should try and communicate with it!"

She turned around, only to see Danny sleeping on the floor.

"SIGH" Great. Tucker, you're his manager, can you-"

The mentioned boy was also on the floor, before rolling a bit while yawning, and started to hug Danny, each with an unconscious smile on their faces.

She turned to the only boy that was still awake:

"Looks like it's just the two of us." Jusen said.

"Yeah, but first..."  
She pulled a camera out of nowhere with a malicious smile, and took a photo of the hugging duo:  
"Boys hugging makes every Yearbook funny..."

Jusen just shook his head.

Down in the tiger pen Skulker phased through the wall and stopped behind the bars.  
Looking through a pair of binoculars he saw through the building and saw Danny and tucker still hugging in their sleep.

However the tiger woke up and saw the ghost. Growling it crouched, ready to pounce.

"Oh please." Skulker sighed before he began wailing on the tiger.

The sounds of fighting woke up Sampson as he moved towards the sounds.

He looked at the two teens and began to scream and point towards the site where the noise was coming through.

"What is it, you wondrous being?" Asked Sam.

Sampson kept on screaming and held himself to the door, which the Goth girl misinterpreted:

"Is something wrong? You want out?"

"Uh, Sam, I don't think that's-"

She pushed the button, causing the cage to open. And the gorilla went off!

"-a good idea." Muttered Jusen, face palming.

They went after him.

Skulker had finished tying up the tiger before phasing through the bars and looking through his binoculars again.  
Before he could do anything a message flashed on the screen.

"What, gorilla attacking?" he asked confused before he was tackled to the ground by Sampson.  
Said gorilla began beating Skulker's chest plate with his fists.

Skulker, recovering from shock, blocked with his forearm and kicked the ape off him.

Once he stood up, both gorilla and ghost glared at each other for a moment before Sampson lunged at Skulker and began rolling him like a barrel before kicking him off to the ground.

Before Skulker could get up Sampson bit his forearm, making him scowl and activate a mini goo shooter one his forearm that shot Sampson in the eyes.

Due to his blindness, Sampson screamed in anger and pain.

Skulker took this as a chance and shot a net from the same goo shooter. However, Sampson grabbed it, and began swinging it around.

The ghost hunter tried to dislodge himself from the net, but-too late!  
He was launched towards the control tower- nice home-run there- and broke through the window, landing next to the still-sleeping-and-hugging boys.

Due to Skulker's presence, Danny's ghost sense went off, making him let out a wisp of blue smoke and shiver.

Skulker got up and saw Sam and Jusen enter the room.

"Oh my gosh!" she said before her and Jusen's mouths were covered in goo to keep the them quiet.

Skulker's gauntlet sparked for a moment before the shooter was put away.

Looming over Danny, and inadvertently Tucker, he said "Now for the ghost child."

But before he could do anything Sampson leaped through the window and tackled Skulker into a wall.

This time Skulker was ready as he chucked the gorilla off of him before he phased through the wall.

Sampson, giving chase, ran up to the wall and began pounding it, trying to get to the hunter.

This prompted Danny and Tucker to wake up:  
**"AAAAAAAAAH!"**

They looked at their position and quickly separated:  
**"AAAAAAAAAH!"  
**  
They looked at the gorilla:  
**"AAAAAAAAAH!"**

Sampson kept pounding at the wall:

"Gorilla! Loose!" exclaimed Tucker.

Without thinking, Danny said:  
"I got him! Going Ghost!"

Two loops of energy appeared around him, and started to morph his clothes into a black hazmat suit, with a white neckline, white gloves, and white boots. His hair became silver white, and his eyes changed from blue to a toxic green, making Jusen's eyes widen.

He grabbed the gorilla by his arms, and phased with him through the wall.

"I don't know how you got out, but you're going back!"

He left Sampson inside his cage, and pressed the CLOSE button, leaving the cage to close its door.

Tucker, Sam, and Jusen reached him, the goo already gone from the latter two.

"Danny, I've been to tell you, there was a gho-"

"I wonder who let the gorilla-"

"You're a ghost!?"

The last statement came from Jusen.

They looked at him with wide eyes, not noticing him before:

"Uh, this is not what you thi-"

"This is so AWESOME!" Jusen exclaimed.

"-Wait, what?" came the collective intellectual response.

"Come on! Having ghost powers must be really cool!" He said, with stars on his eyes, before narrowing them. "What? You thought I would be a rat, and expose your secret?"

"Actually, yes" responded Sam.

Jusen sighed, before nodding:  
"Well, at least I'm glad you have common sense and are honest. I know I'm new here, so I shouldn't be trustworthy at first glance!"

"So, you're not freaked out at me?" Danny asked, uncertain.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly, before he took his cellphone, "We have to go! The purple back gorilla's report isn't going to write itself!"

This prompted the group to smile, as they ran towards Danny's house.

"By the way, who let the gorilla go?" asked Danny, before replying dryly. "Sam..."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Tucker. "Wait until we tell everybody at school you let out a four hundred pound gorilla!"

Sam lifted one eyebrow in annoyance.

"Guys, I don't think that is going to work..." replied Jusen.

"Heh, why not?" Tucker smirked.

That smirk was easily wiped off his face, once the Goth girl pulled out her photo.

Their reaction prompted Jusen to let out a chuckle.

"Well..." Danny trailed off "We could always make it our little secret!"

"Yeah! We don't have any real proof she did it, you know..." said the techno geek boy.

This time, the smirk was on Sam's face.

_**(Scene Change: Fenton works)  
**_  
Danny's parents and sister, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz respectively, were sitting on their couch being interviewed by a journalist.

"Just a few more questions Maddie. Can you tell our readers what you're working on now?"

"Well it's called the ghost gabber." Jack said cutting off Maddie.  
"and-" "DAD! Put that thing away!" Jazz said cutting off Jack.  
"She's actually working on a new form of self-generating energy, she's an amazing woman who is about to change the world." she said.

"Connie my primary focus these days, is ghost hunting." Maddie told the Journalist.

"Um, please excuse me, but did you say ghost hunting?" the journalist, Connie, asked.

Jazz sighed and rolled her eyes, exasperated.

At that moment, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jusen arrived through the door, although Danny looked a little worse for wear.

"Danny! Look at you!" exclaimed Maddie, a little bit upset "I'm not sure I like this "overnight zoo research" ".

Then she took notice of the new guest.

"Hello there! Who are you?"

Jusen turned to look at them and replied with a sheepish smile on his face:

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't notice you were there. I'm Jusen Getsu. You must be the Fentons, right?"

Jack rose up from the couch, and shook his hand:

"That's right, my boy! I'm Jack and this is my wife Maddie. We, the Fentons, are the most famous ghost hunters in the world!"

Jazz made a face palm at the "ridiculous" attitude her parents were displaying. Jusen looked at her, something the red haired girl noticed, and tried to act normal, said behavior betrayed by her nervous grin.

She expected for him to shake her hand. Instead, he kissed the back of her hand, leaving her to blush.

"Who are you, fair maiden?"

"J-Jazz Fenton. Nice to meet you!"

Maddie giggled a bit:  
"Oh my! Mild-mannered, polite! You are a nice young man, Mr. Getsu!"

Jusen just laughed:  
"Please, don't call me "Mr. Getsu"! That's my uncle! Just call me Jusen!"

Danny touched his shoulder, making Jusen look at him and nod.

"We have to finish our report, Mom."

This caused her to frown.  
"You still have things to talk with me, young man!"

"Mom, come on! We're just a bunch of kids, in the zoo, at night, alone..." replied Danny.

This made them blink.

"We'll be in my room."

They went upstairs.

Then, Jack's ghost gabber started to work:  
"We'll be in my room. Fear me." It stated in a monotone female voice.

"Give me that!" Jazz said as she took the device and stashed it underneath a pillow.  
"Now where were we?" she asked with a smile.

*hmm*"'Getsu', where have I heard that name?" Maddie thought aloud before shrugging "Oh well, It'll come to me eventually."

Upstairs the teens had reached Danny's door.

"Here we go Danny, home in time for some well-deserved rest." Tucker said before a beeping alarm sounded off.  
Checking his PDA Tucker added "But keep it quick, because you've got thirteen minutes."

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off, leaving them alarmed.

They opened the door, and who appeared?

"Hello, Ghost Child", said Skulker, leaving them shocked.

He took this opportunity to shot a net from his gauntlet, capturing him, and took him inside his room.

"Danny! "shouted Sam, Tucker, and Jusen in unison.

Meanwhile in Danny's room.

"The human-ghost child in its natural habitat." the hunter commented.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I am Skulker. A collector of things rare and unique, and you, ghost child, are that and more." the hunter replied before laughing and subsequently stepping on a model rocket.

"Hey my rocket, I built that!" Danny shouted indignantly.

"A pity though, I had hoped you would put up more of a fight." Skulker said, ignoring Danny's comment.

"Oh don't worry." Danny replied before going ghost, phasing through the net, and hovering in the air "I will!" with that he through a lunged punch at Skulker who recoiled into a wall.

The hunter's only response was to growl and grin at the challenge.

Sam, Tucker and Jusen tried to pry the door open.

"That's the ghost from the zoo!" exclaimed the Goth girl.

"Danny?" asked the techno geek.

"No, the other guy!" responded Jusen. "Hold on, let me try this."

He prepared to kick the door down with his rollerblades when:

"Hello! What's going on up there?" called Jazz.

They looked at each other and went downstairs.

(Back with the parents)

"You know, ghost hunting isn't the only thing my parents do Connie. It's really a side interest." Jazz said

"What they're really into is-"  
*CRASH*  
At that noise Jack stood up and shouted "GHOST GHOST **GHOOOOOOOST**!"

The teens, except Danny, came downstairs.

"Kids! Get down!" warned Maddie. "There's a ghost in the house!"

"Actually, there's two-*cue elbow to stomach, courtesy of Sam*- MUCH homework to do to be a ghost here!" exclaimed Tucker, all three of them wearing nervous grins.

"I'll get some snacks." He went to the kitchen.

"Yeah, uh-Danny's upstairs." said Sam.

***CRASH!***

"Uh- lifting weights?" she finished off lamely.

"He doesn't have exercise equipment up there!" replied Maddie in a slightly accusatory/interrogating tone.

"Yeah, that's why he borrowed some from me!-" said Jusen.

***MY COMPUTER! OH! That's Jazz's-*  
**  
"-He must be using his computer, since it's heavier." he continued.

Before he dashed to the kitchen.

Jusen entered the kitchen at the exact time Danny fell from his room, breaking the ceiling and the table on the way down, with Skulker on top of him.

"Come on, Ghost Boy! Time to see your new home." He said, before grabbing him, and phasing through the floor with him, downwards to the basement/lab.

Moments later, the rest of the people came to the kitchen to see the destruction.

Tucker and Jusen only had time to pretend they were fighting, Tucker in a kung fu pose, Jusen with a Fenton gun he picked up there.

"What's going on?" wondered Connie.

The sound of something breaking prompted the techno geek to make an excuse:

"Sounds like rats in the lab!"

"Ghost rats, I knew it!" said Jack, in a flare of anger.

Sam, Tucker and Jusen ran past the stunned group.

"Don't worry! We'll get rid of them!" said Sam on the way.

"I would like to learn a little more about this "Danny"..." said Connie.

She started to move towards the stairs.

"Uh- That's probably not such a great idea!" exclaimed Jazz, a little panicked.

"I would like to see what he's doing up there, anyway..." Maddie muttered, before following the representative of the Genius Magazine.

"Wait!"

(At the Lab)

"What are you doing?!" shouted Danny, still on Skulker's grip, while flailing his legs hopelessly.

"Bringing you back to my world, where I can put you on display..." said the ghost hunter, with a malevolent grin.

He lifted his left hand to show a cage filled with many creatures.

"WHAT?!"

The cage disappeared, before he pressed a button on his device, which caused the Fenton Portal, Fenton's greatest invention, to open in a swirling motion of pale colors.

"HA! At last, time to put you on your cage..."

He began walking towards the Portal, when Danny screamed:  
"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Sam zoomed and put herself in front of Skulker:  
"No is right, Danny! Cages are wrong! How do you think Sampson feels trapped in a cage?!" she shouted.

"But..." He tried to reply.

"He's a beautiful animal and deserves to roam free!"

"I..."

"Should be ashamed!"

Skulker became annoyed.

However, that was the perfect distraction for Jusen to jump over him, and kick him in the chest, which liberated Danny in the process.

The hunter was falling almost on top of Tucker, which managed to escape barely.

***BONK!*  
**  
After he recovered from the surprisingly hard kick, he noticed the now dizzy techno geek's PDA lying next to him.

Picking the device he stood and said "This technology, so sleek, so advanced."

*hmm*"I wonder..." Skulker mumbled as he looked between the PDA and the control panel on his wrist.  
Ripping the panel off he replaced it with the PDA.

Tucker, who had reoriented himself, shouted "Hey, I got three more payments on that!"

Glancing at the techno-geek Skulker swatted him away.  
"Marvelous." he commented as he saw the wires integrate into the device.

Danny, deciding to take action, flew at Skulker again only for the hunter to produce a laser gun from the PDA and shoot at him.

Unable to dodge in time, Danny was knocked back into a wall; the laser forming cuffs around his wrists and ankles that prevented him from flying.

"Way to go, Tucker!" said Sam angrily. "You just made the bad guy more bad!"

"How was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost-compatible?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"He's got a point there." replied Jusen to the Goth girl.

As for Skulker:  
"Say goodbye to this world, child" the hunter exclaimed pointing his fist at him... when the PDA beeped, making him look at it in question:

"What!? Fly to library? Get book on eating habits of the purple back gorilla?" He questioned to himself.

Suddenly, a jetpack on Skulker's back! And he's off!  
"No stop! The hunt's not over!"

As he reached the ceiling, he turned intangible, avoiding crashing it in the process.

As Skulker flew off the house, a small noise made Jack turn around, suspicious of something.

And, once he was gone, Danny's cuffs disappeared.

"What happened?" asked Sam, helping him up.

"Who cares? At least I got a minute to relax and figure this out..." said Danny.

Unfortunately, Maddie called him:  
"Danny? Where are you? Somebody here wants to meet you!"

"Shoot! My room!"

"Come on, hurry up!" said Jusen, anxious.

The half-ghost flew up to his room, where he turned human.

Right before Maddie opened the door, with the journalist beside her:  
"Danny, this is Connie, from Genius Magazine!" She said in a jovial tone.

"Don't you people ever knock?!"

He closed the door rudely on their faces, before realizing that:  
"Jazz is going to kill me for that."

Aaaand, outside his room:  
"I'm going to kill him for that." muttered his sister angrily.

"Brooding, messy, reclusive..." Connie thought aloud, before smiling: "Now those are the signs of a true genius! *huff* If only he were a woman..."

The other three teens came upstairs.

Jusen looked at the group, before saying:  
"Well, I guess I should head home right now, before my uncle gets worried. Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Goodbye, Jazz. Miss Connie."

He waved them goodbye, before exiting. Sam and Tucker looked at one another:  
"Well, my parents will get mad if I don't get home on time. Bye, Mr. and Mrs. F!"  
They too exited the house.

Connie looked at Maddie:  
"I think it would be best to continue this interview another day this week. Until then, Maddie." She said smiling.

Once she exited the house, the redhead girl sank to her knees.

"Oh, crud. This whole interview was ruined! I bet Connie saw my parents just as ghost hunting freaks!"

She sighed before going to her bedroom to get some sleep, while her parents went to the lab to work on their inventions, and Danny was already asleep in his room.

(Scene Change: Casper High)

The bell had rung making any teens that were out go back inside.  
This included our heroes as the stopped near the top of the steps.

"Any sign of him?" Danny asked quietly as he looked around.

"Nope. He hasn't bothered you for... 38 minutes. Maybe he's hunting somebody else now." Tucker replied checking his PDA.

Before a hand touched his shoulder:  
"How about you?"

Causing Tucker to jump and scream in fright.

He turned around to see Jusen laughing.

"Man, that was so worth it."

"That wasn't cool, Jusen." muttered Tucker, before smiling. "Still, nice to see you."

"Yeah. Hello too, Danny, Sam!" he said, causing them to smile:

"How's it going, Jusen?"

"Everything's fine, I guess."  
He turned to Tucker:  
"How many of those do you have?"

"Just two. Good thing I've copied all Danny's info and backed it up. Global thinking, it's the sign of a quality time manager."

Then, the PDA beeped:

_***GO TO CLASS!***_

He then looked at them, like he just remembered something. "Oh! By the way, you'll be surprised when the classes begin. You should get going, before you get late!"

They entered the school hall, just as the bell rang, not noticing Skulker appearing there:

"Soon, Ghost Boy... Soon..."

Moments after the bell rang, Danny, Tucker, and Sam appeared at Mr. Lancer's classroom's door:

He looked at them:  
"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson, you're late to my class."

They just looked down, while the classroom laughed at them:

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer."

He rolled his eyes and sighed:  
"I guess this time you can be excused."

They quickly went to their seats, before the teacher harrumphed and said:  
"Class, today we have a new student enrolled into Casper High. Please make him feel welcome."

All whispering began as they heard about the new student:  
"A new student?"  
"Who could have enrolled on this time of the year?"  
"I hope he's cute."

All gossip ceased as Jusen entered the room, a small smile etched on his face:  
"Hello, everyone. I'm Jusen Getsu."

He proceeded to write his name on the blackboard in a beautiful, neat writing. He then turned to the class, and bowed:

"Nice to meet you." His smile transformed into a sheepish grin.

And boom, goes the dynamite:

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

"OH MY GOSH! HE'S SO HANDSOME!"

"THOSE EYES! THEY'RE GORGEOUS!"

This made Danny and Tucker look at each other:

"Tuck? How in the world do I and Jusen look exactly the same, but HE gets the fangirls?!"

"I don't know, but if you want my sympathy, I'm jealous too."

Actually, a majority of the male population of the class had 'JEALOUS' written all over their faces.

But it culminated into one single scene:

Paulina and Star, two of the most popular girls in Casper High, got close to him and stood by each of his sides, making him blush, and yet, feel uncomfortable.

"So, handsome," started the Hispanic girl in a sultry tone, accentuated by her accent, while she rubbed his chest with her finger in a circular motion, "How about you have lunch with us today?"

"Uh, today?" He asked, in a nervous tone. "I-I'm sorry, I have to meet my uncle."

"Well, what about tomorrow?" replied the blonde girl, with a giggle. "I'm sure you're free tomorrow."

"... Okay, fine..." He muttered, only to receive a kiss in the cheek from both girls, before they whispered something into his ears, and nibbled on them, making him blush so red, a tomato would turn green with envy.

This scene + angry male classmates = Everyone in a frenzy.

"Alright, class, settle down..." tried to say Mr. Lancer, but all the students kept on making too much noise.

He had it.

**"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN, YOU MONKEYS!"  
**  
This tone made them freeze in fear, before scurrying back to their seats. Except Jusen.

"Well, Mr. Getsu, go sit there next to Mr. Foley."

He moved towards the empty desk that was next to Tucker's. The group smiled at him, and he smiled back, with no one noticing their reaction.

"Well, now that everybody's seated, open your books on page 126..."

(Scene Change: Principal's Office)

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here." Zangetsu, or in his English name Zane Getsu, said.

In the room were the jokers Ledger and Hamill were in chairs while Richardson was hanging from the ceiling.

"_That's a good question, Why ARE we here_?" Ledger replied.

"Unfortunately now is not the time for jokes." Zangetsu said causing the Jokers to go into 'Business mode'.

Dropping down from the ceiling Richardson asked "**So what's all the hubbub**?"

"Bluntly put; Ledger you're being replaced." Zangetsu said making Hamill and Richardson gasp.  
Ledger simply leaned forward and asked "_Why_?"

"To be useful, you need some sort of power, you have none, also we have no need for psychotic mind tricks." Zangetsu replied.

Ledger looked up and made a thinking face before looking back at Zangetsu and asking "_Who_?"

Instead of replying to Ledger Zangetsu pressed a button on the intercom and said "You may let him in now."  
"Yes sir, Principal Getsu." the secretary on the other end replied.

A few seconds passed before the door opened letting in a man in wearing a pair of black glasses, a red suit, a black shirt and a white tie in.  
The most unique about him is that his blond hair was (probably) gelled diagonally backwards.

"Meet Sissel Specter, the Phantom Detective." Zangetsu explained.

"Yo." he greeted.

"_Now tell me, what makes you trump me_?" Ledger asked the detective

Sissel only smirked before transforming into a black cat with a red scarf in a blue flash.

"Not only can I do this but I'm a master possessor." He added before licking his paw.

"_News flash, kitten. Every ghost can possess things_." Ledger rebutted

"But I'M untraceable. No technological ghost detector can find me." Sissel countered.

"_A stealth operator, eh_?" Ledger commented before looking back at Zangetsu "_Good choice, I tend to be a bit noisy some times_."

Standing up Ledger stood in front of Sissel, who had transformed back, and said "_Good luck kid. You're gonna need it_."  
He then faded away, never to return again.

"He will be missed. Now if that's all said and done I'll be taking a 'Cat' nap." Hamill said before disappearing which made Richardson burst into giggles before he too disappeared.

"They really are 'Jokers' aren't they?" Sissel said before taking a seat.

"Indeed. Now there is one more thing I would like you to do." Zangetsu said before gesturing for Sissel to come around the desk.

Complying Sissel saw Naruto was behind the desk and was going to wake up from a nap.  
Sissel smiled before turning into his cat form.  
Padding up to Naruto he meowed gaining Naruto's attention who hugged him as he said "Kitty!"

Zangetsu chuckled before pushing the button on the intercom.  
"The man has concluded his business and has left." he said.

"Understood sir." the secretary on the line said.

(Scene Change)

The bell rang, meaning the morning classes ended.

Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jusen exited the classroom, before the first three turned to Jusen:

"Why didn't you tell us you enrolled into our class?" asked Sam.

"I told you, I wanted to make a surprise!" replied Jusen.

She just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Now that's out of the way," said Tucker, before looking at the new student in a slightly intimidating way, "How the heck do you get those girl's attention?!"

"Uh..."

Before he got onto his knees in a worshipping motion: "I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy..."

Jusen chuckled in a sheepish way, scratching his neck, before his eyes widened in panic:

"Oh no..."

The fangirls were there, standing 20 feet away.

He looked at them.

He then turned towards Danny, Sam and Tucker.

He nodded:

"See you later. If I survive."

With that, he calmly put on his rollerblades before he dashed off, his trail literally leaving blazing fire behind.

The Fangirl Army? Just rushed on after him in a stampede.

"WAIT FOR ME, GORGEOUS!" they cried.

... Please, pray for mercy, for the ones who were stomped by the crazed group certainly didn't get it.

The trio looked at the spectacle with awe before Danny sighed and moved towards his locker.

When he opened the locker ghost chains sprung out and ambushed him, slamming him against another locker and tying him up.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried.

Appearing in a burst of blue flame Skulker appeared.  
Looming over Danny he said "I have you now, child." as he pointed a laser gun at him causing Danny to gape in shock.

*Be-de-beep be-de-beep be-de-beep-beep-beep*  
"What?" Skulker asked in confusion as he checked his PDA.

"Go to the newsstand and purchase magazine with article about purple back gorillas."  
As he finished the sentence his jet thrusters popped out and rocketed him out of the school, with him screaming the whole way.

Once he was gone the ghost chains disappeared, freeing Danny.  
*Hmm* "I have the same thing on mine." Tucker said as he checked his PDA.

"I think we'll blow that one off." Danny said rubbing his arm.

(Scene Change)

Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting in the bleachers, eating lunch... well, Tucker was eating yogurt, while Sam tried to convince Danny to eat:  
"Come on, Danny, eat something," said the Goth girl.

"I can't eat now, he could be anywhere!" he replied

Then they saw Jusen in the track running away from the fangirls, leaving a dust cloud in their path, before jumping over the wall, and losing them, making them whine, something that amused the trio greatly.

Tucker just reached for the milk carton:  
"Well, that was a good show. Still, I'm thirsty and this was scheduled to be eaten."

But, as soon as he opened the carton, a small sphere of electricity burst out, zooming in on Danny, paralyzing and shocking him, as he yelled.

"DANNY!" came the worried shout of the Goth girl and the techno geek.

And, as predictable by now, Skulker appeared:

"Now, whelp, I, Skulker, shall-"

*Be-de-beep be-de-beep be-de-beep-beep-beep*

"-Take photos of gorilla?"

*BOOM!* He's off, thanks to his jet thrusters.

As soon as he's off, the trap disappeared, freeing Danny.

"... At least, he's regular..." commented Sam.

"Yeah... Almost like a schedule!" Danny realized something. "What's the next thing you have scheduled for me, Tucker?"

He looked at his PDA.

"Gym. Why?"

Danny's response was just a smirk.

(Scene Change: Locker Rooms)

"You are one smooth looking dude." a jock, Dash Baxter, said to himself as he flexed in front of a mirror, trying reassuring himself after the whole 'Jusen' debacle.

Danny paused from opening his locker, turned to the Jock and said "Hey Dash."  
Said Jock glared at him for interrupting his posing.

"I'm too weak and defenseless to open my locker, can you open it for me?" Danny asked in a wimpy tone.

Shoving him out of the way Dash said "Out of the way loser." before opening the lock, Danny and Tucker glanced at each other in apprehension.

Opening the locker, Cash was cocooned in goo against the wall.

Appearing from his hiding place Skulker said "My scanners indicate that you are an average human. Destined for an average life after high-school."  
Dash's only response was to yell, though it was muffled by the ectoplasm.

Looking around, Skulker saw Danny and Tucker hiding behind a locker.  
Charging another one of his traps he shouted "I Shall-  
*Be-de-beep be-de-beep be-de-beep-beep-beep*  
"Visit the gorilla display at the museum of natural history?" he read before frowning as he automatically rocketed off against his own will.

Once he was gone Tucker asked "Now why is he going there?"

"When Skulker put your PDA in his technology he became bound to my schedule. He was going to go where I was going to go next. Which means..."  
Danny explained before checking Tuckers other PDA that read  
*Visit the gorilla habitat.*  
"It's time for the hunter to become the hunted. Come on, we're going to go do something ahead of schedule." Danny finished before he and Tucker ran off.

(Scene Chang: At the zoo)

Sampson was, once again, scratching his butt. And said gorilla was being watched by a pair of night vision binoculars, belonging to:  
"Where is he..." muttered Skulker, atop the branch of the tree inside the cage.  
"According to this infernal device," he looked to the PDA, where a game of 'Pong' was occurring, "Which I CANNOT reprogram! The ghost boy was supposed to be here an hour ago..."

He floated down to the ground, where he looked at Sampson with contempt:  
"You were supposed to be the bait! You stupid animal!" He yelled.

'Sampson' turned around to reveal it was just a costume, worn by:  
"Sampson's not stupid!" shouted Sam.

"He's also not here." replied Tucker. "Can I take a message?"

"You two!?" Skulker yelled, incredulous. "You'll pay for this!"

He prepared his weaponry against them, when Tucker simply responded:  
"Oh, I don't think so."

Before pressing a button in his PDA.

Then, suddenly:  
*Be-de-beep be-de-beep be-de-beep-beep-beep*

Once more, the hunter looked at the PDA on his arm:  
"Time for push-ups? WHAT?!"

Once he read the message, all of his weapons were stored back, and Skulker tried to get control of his body, before starting to make the push-ups.

"Stop! I can't! Stop!" He yelled.

"I can help with that!" shouted a certain well-known voice.

Danny Phantom appeared, and dashed towards him, punching him.  
**  
*WHAM!***

Skulker was sent backwards flying, before he collided with the cage's wall.

He recovered moments later, but not before Danny started to send punch after punch.

The last one, he managed to avoid, and summoned a gun from his shoulder.

He prepared to shoot-

"Uh-uh-uh!" replied Tucker. He typed on his PDA.  
"10:11- Polish armor."

The gun transformed into a polisher, starting with his face. Skulker only yelled, though it came out muffled.

"Stop fooling around, Tucker!" exclaimed Sam angrily.

"Power him down already!" yelled Danny. "NOW!"

The techno-geek only handled his PDA loosely:  
"Relax, everything's totally under-"

***TACK!***

An arrow, which came from Skulker's bow, was shot against the device and pinned it to a tree, breaking it in the process.

"- Control?! Oh man, I had 4 more payments on this one!" He complained.

"Tucker, you're fired." The half-ghost replied dryly, before he turned to the hunter ghost.

"Very well..." Skulker said "I planned on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage, but now I'll rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!"

"Okay, that's just gross" replied Sam in a disgusted tone.

"Well, ghost boy? Any last words?"

"Just this."

He lifted himself up, patted his hair, before making a peekaboo! motion, and beating his chest with his fists.

"What are you doing?"

He scratched his butt.

"Calling a friend!"

**"HERE COMES THE CAVALRY!"**

Sampson appeared with Jusen on his back.

The boy jumped off to the ground, while the gorilla began to assault Skulker mercilessly.

Danny quickly joined them, as they kept on watching the battle.

Sampson got the advantage, making them cheer.

Skulker managed to deal a few hits back, before the gorilla tore his arm and began bashing him with it, defeating the hunter. He threw the body into unconsciousness, while the arm landed in front of the group, making Tucker question:

"I still don't understand. Why would a ghost need a high-tech battle suit?"

His response arrived in the action off Sampson dismantling said suit, until the helmet landed on Danny's arms, from which a squeaky voice came out:

"I am the Skulker! The Skulker! Do you hear me? Fear me!"

The half-ghost pulled something out of it, and a small blob-ish thing appeared, making Sam, Jusen, and Tucker gasp.

"I am the greatest hunter of the Ghost World! You will all fear me!"

To which Danny replied:

"Thermos, please!"

Tucker pulled out the lid, and activated it, while Danny dropped the small ghost into the suction ray.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I shall capture you all! You shall all be mine! MINE! DO YOU HEAR?!"

The thermos was closed.

Danny changed back to his human form:  
"Cool. Let's go home."

"But you didn't get anything you could use for your report! You're still gonna get a D!"

"That's where you're wrong." stated Jusen.

"What?" asked Danny flabbergasted.

"I managed to get some footage of Sampson here proving a small theory my girlfriend came up with. And, I think we made a good discovery!"

"Well, what is it?" inquired Tucker.

He simply took his video recorder, and showed them Sampson's purple fur glowing:

"According to her, the purple spot on the gorilla is actually where a main conductor of the nervous system encounters. When scratching the butt, it emits small electromagnetic pulses, allowing the gorilla to sense emotions through the expulsion of these pulses into its surroundings. It also works like ultrasounds. When Danny scratched his butt, it sent a message to Sampson here, who picked it up as a signal for help. So yeah, the purple back gorilla's language is through scratching butts."

"Holy cow! That's amazing!" Sam exclaimed

"That's not all." Jusen replied

Sampson approached the half-ghost's back.

"Turn around in 3... 2... 1... Now."

Danny did as told:  
"I don't see anythi- OH MY GOSH!"

His reaction made Jusen roll in the ground laughing.

(Scene Change: Classroom)

Mr. Lancer picked up a magazine that had Danny, his parents and 'Sampson' on the cover.

"'Brooding genius Daniel Fenton did what no other researcher dared to do.'" he read aloud "'Got close enough to this rare purple-back gorilla to realize Sampson was actually, a Delilah.'"

"Nobody at that zoo ever bothered to check if it was a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Weird huh, maybe they were just respecting their privacy." Danny replied

"Well Fenton I have to admit I'm impressed. You wanted to get your grade up so bad you risked getting mauled by a gorilla. That research paper you submitted how they communicate wasn't too bad either." Lancer said before placing Danny's paper on his desk, a big letter A written in red on top of it.

"WHO-HOO!" Danny whooped throwing his arms up in the air.

The bell rang causing all of the students, excluding Danny and his friends, and Mr. Lancer to leave for the day.

Stopping at the door Lancer turned and said "Although for safety's sake Mr. Fenton, next time try the library." before walking out the door.

As soon as he was in the hallway someone small bumped into him.

Looking down he saw Naruto on his rump due to knock-back.

"Oops, sorry about that little guy. Where are you going?" He apologized and asked.

"I'm gowing to see my big bwoder Jusen mistow..."

"Lancer, Mister Lancer. He's in that room behind me by the way." the teacher said noticing that the boy was holding a black cat with a red scarf.

"Tank you mistow wansa." the boy replied as he walked past him.

Entering the room Naruto saw his brother, two other teenagers, and a floating teenager capping a thermos that looked like his brother.

"Big bwoder!" Naruto cried as he dropped the cat and tackle-hugged Jusen's legs.

Jusen just returned the hug:  
"Hey there, little guy!"

This shocked the trio, as Danny changed back to his human half. They had a worried expression on their faces:  
"Jusen, he saw me as a ghost!" exclaimed Danny.

"Guys, you can count on Naruto to keep a secret. Watch."

He put the blond kid on the table and looked him in the eyes, and said in a serious tone:  
"Naruto, do you promise to keep a secret about Danny's transformation?"

He knew this was serious, so he nodded, which made Jusen beaming:  
"Nice!"

He turned to the trio:  
"Well, Naruto, these are-"

"-Sam-" He gestured to the Goth girl, who had a smirk on her face.

"-Tucker-" The techno geek waved back, with a smile.

"-and Danny." The half-ghost approached him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, little guy."

*Meow!*

They paid attention to the noise, as the black cat with the red scarf stood on the same table Naruto was.

"Sissow!"  
The cat jumped into the blond kid's arms.

"This is Sissow! My kitty!"

"Well isn't he a cute little guy." Sam said scratching the cat's chin making it purr in content.

"Well I think he appreciates it." a new voice said

Turning towards the doorway they saw Zangetsu with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi Uncle Zane." Jusen greeted.

"Your uncle is the new principal?!" Sam exclaimed.

"That's the new principal!" Danny and Tucker exclaimed as well.

"Does no one really know that I'm the new principal?" Zane thought aloud.

"Not really sir." Tucker replied.

"How much did you hear?" Danny asked worriedly.

"I was following Naruto." the principal said.

"We're busted." Sam deadpanned.

"Who says you are?" Zane questioned gaining the trio's attention.

"Aren't you going to report this to the authorities?" Tucker asked.

"Why would I do that to something like that to my nephew's friends?" Zane replied shocking them.

The three looked at each other for a moment before Danny asked "Have I told you how cool you are yet?"

*Chuckle* "Come on, I'll give you three a ride home." he said scooping Naruto, and sequentially Sissel, into his arms.

(Scene Change: In front of Fenton works)

Zane had dropped off Sam and Tucker at their respective homes and was now in front of Danny's house.

"Thanks again for keeping the whole 'half-ghost' thing a secret Mr. Getsu sir." Danny said.

"You're my nephew's friend, It's the least I could do." he replied before knocking on the front door.

The door soon opened revealing Maddie Fenton who looked surprised at the current party.

"Hello neighbor." Zane greeted.

"Neighbor?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Now I remember, you were that nice man who moved in next door with his nephews." Maddie said.

"Hi pwidy wady." Naruto said gaining Maddie's attention.

"Well hello there sweetie, who's your little friend there?" she asked once she crouched.

"This is my kitty, Sissow." Naruto said holding out the cat, which meowed in the process.

"How about you boys come in for some cookies?" Maddie asked standing back up, causing Naruto to make puppy dog eyes at the others.

"I don't see why not." Zane said as he let the boys in before he walked in.

(Chapter End)

**Excellent work my friend.**

_You did an amazing job as well... Although I keep feeling like I'm forgetting something._

**And what would that be?**

_I don't know, that's what worries me..._

**Well you'll probably remember by the next chapter.**

_Eh, maybe..._

**Anyway, we thank you for reading the beginning of this new story.**

_This is Jusen-Allxy-11 saying review in good health._

**They need to read the story before they review it my friend.**

_Still, REVIEW!_


End file.
